


tonystank and bananaboy

by spooderboyandtincan



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Among Us, Cookies, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Forehead Kisses, Gen, Platonic Cuddling, Snow, Tickling, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, brief mention of death, dad tony stark, death tw, no st@rker - Freeform, tony stark is a dad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:20:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27925171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spooderboyandtincan/pseuds/spooderboyandtincan
Summary: Tony and Peter play Among Us, which can only result in a chaotic tickle fight (in which Peter loses drastically) and a (platonic) cuddle session while watching Star Trek.
Relationships: Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Comments: 12
Kudos: 146





	tonystank and bananaboy

**Author's Note:**

> TW: Tony and Peter are playing Among Us, and there’s a pretty graphic scene where a character gets killed but it’s pretty brief! So please be careful and look out for that! 

“It’s snowing! Mr. Stark, it’s snowing!” Peter cried, spinning around with a gleam in his chocolate brown eyes. 

Tony looked up from the tray of cookies he had just pulled out of the oven and smiled. He pulled off the oven mits and walked over to stand with his kid at the big window in the living room. “Wow.”

Large, sparkling snowflakes were falling peacefully against the dark sky, illuminated by the bright lights of the city. Peter watched them dance down with wonder in his eyes, his breath fogging on the icy glass. 

He shivered and sniffed, reaching to rub his nose and then leaning into Tony’s arms. “We should do something,” he mumbled.

Tony hummed. “Like what?” He combed his fingers through Peter’s hair, still tranquilly watching the snowfall.

“Play a game?” he suggested. “I dunno.” He looked back out the window, his eyebrows furrowed as if deep in thought. 

Peter’s eyes suddenly lit up and he broke from the man’s hold. “We can play Among Us! I’ll teach you!” He pulled his phone from his sweatshirt pocket, a wide grin on his face.

“Sounds like a plan.” Tony smiled fondly at him. They both hopped onto the couch. Peter unceremoniously grabbed Tony’s phone and tapped around on it.

“Whatcha doin’ kiddo?” Tony asked. Peter raised his eyebrows and hid the screen from him.

“You hafta download the game to play it,” he quipped.

“Aha.” Tony laughed and ruffled his hair. 

“Okay, so I’ll host a game and you can join,” Peter said. “I always do three imposters, ‘cause then you’re more likely to be one and it’s more fun.” “Okay.” Peter read off the code, and when Tony’s little red character appeared on his screen, he beamed. He turned the game to public and started dancing around Tony.

“Wait. Wait. Why is my name _tonystank?!”_

Peter giggled. “Wasn’t me.” Though in fact, of course it had been him.

“Sure it wasn’t, _bananaboy,”_ Tony teased, reading Peter’s character’s name off the screen. Peter snorted. 

“Hey, we’re Iron Man colors!” the boy realized suddenly.

Tony smiled. “Good. There’s no better combo.”

“Um, obviously the best colors are red and blue,” he declared in an exaggeratedly teasing tone. He bounced over to the menu and changed his color to dark blue. 

“How could you?” Tony gasped, clutching a hand to his chest in mock heartbreak. “I’m _wounded,_ kiddo. _Wounded.”_ Peter snorted and rolled his eyes, and Tony reached out to ruffle his hair. 

“Now we have to wait for people to come, though. It’s kinda boring.” Just a few seconds later, he let out a happy exclamation when someone joined, and Tony felt a familiar warmth bloom and spread through his chest. 

Peter curled up on the opposite side of the couch and clicked the start button once they had ten players. Tony tried to peek at his screen, but he giggled and pushed him away with his foot.

“Okay, wait, wait, what do I do?” His eyebrows furrowed in confusion. “Where do I go?” 

“Oh!” Peter leaned over to look at his phone, always so adorably eager to help. “Okay, so you have a task in admin, so you wanna go over here. Oh, um, so this one’s easy, you click this-” he reached over to click the download button “-and then it downloads!”

“Got it.” He nodded seriously. “‘Kay, so what do I do here?” He showed the screen to his kid. 

“Oh, you just blast the asteroids out of the sky. I really like that one.”

After Peter walked him through a few more tasks and his initial confusion disappeared, Tony found himself enjoying the game immensely. 

When he got to electrical to do his tasks, he gasped. “There’s a body!”

“What?! Where?!” Peter’s chocolate eyes were as wide as dinner plates. “Did you see anyone?!”

Tony hit the report button. “No, nobody was there!”

“Hmm.” Peter worried his lip. “I’m gonna skip voting.”

“Yeah, we probably don’t have enough evidence,” he agreed. “How do you skip?” 

“Uh, click the ‘skip vote’ button.” Peter strained to reach his phone. “And just hit the, um, the checkmark.” He leaned back, grinning, and scrolled through the chat. 

The voting results came in, and Peter smiled. “At least no one voted for us!” 

“What happens if you get a vote?” Tony asked, squeezing the boy’s foot.

“Well, if you get enough votes then you get ejected and then you get to be a ghost. I like being dead because you can go through walls.” He laughed at himself, his eyes still glued to his phone. “Once like _everyone_ voted me out and it was really sad ‘cause I wasn’t even the imposter.”

Tony laughed and clicked his tongue. “Shame on them.”

Peter snorted. “It wasn’t their fault! I _was_ standing right by the body.”

Tony smiled. “I have a task in... Medbay,” he said, squinting at his screen. “Jeez, this text is _tiny.”_

“Hey, me too! I’ll come with you!” He found Tony’s little bean character circling the medbay. “Hi!” Peter paused to tuck a curl behind his ear. 

“Hey there, Mister Parker.” Tony smiled. “Alrighty. I have to scan. Share your wisdom and knowledge, Petey?” 

“Just step on the scanner thing!” Peter instructed, watching him with his big bambi eyes.

“I’m three foot six?!” Tony exclaimed. “Wow. Are you sure they didn’t scan you by mistake?” 

Peter glared at him but he had to laugh. Mischief sparked in his eyes, but Tony didn’t seem to notice. 

“What task do you have, bud?” He found it a little odd that Peter had just been hovering by a bed; he hadn’t thought there was a task there.

Peter’s blue character bounced up to him. And then-

His phone flashed red, and _bananaboy’s_ gloved hands snapped _tonystank’s_ non-existent neck. (They were weird little bean creatures, they didn’t _have_ necks.)

The screen turned black, and the three imposters appeared on the screen, illuminated by an ominous red glow. 

Tony’s eyes widened, and ever so slowly, he turned his head to face Peter, who was struggling to keep in his laughter. High-pitched giggles escaped from his mouth and he grabbed a pillow to protect himself. 

“It was _you?!”_

Peter shrieked as Tony’s arms wrapped around him and he was lifted into the man’s lap. His sock was yanked off and he screamed with laughter as Tony ran feather-light fingers down his bare foot. 

He squirmed around desperately, shrieking and giggling. Tony started tickling under the crook of his knee and he burst into peals of laughter, still trying to escape. “Tony, no no no, stahp, stahp!” he giggled. “‘M gonna pee!” 

Tony laughed and peppered delicate, barely-there kisses all over his face, his hold tight even as his kid thrashed around. He blew a raspberry on his squishy cheek, making Peter absolutely _howl._ Tony’s grin was so wide it _hurt._

Peter was laughing so hard he started having trouble breathing. He wheezed and struggled in his arms, still giggling. Tony’s fingers tickled under his armpit and he gave a wheezy cackle. He tried to squirm out of his arms, but the man caught him.

“Oh no you don’t, bananaboy!” Tony laughed. He caught the boy’s flailing limbs and let out a triumphant “Gotcha!” Tony scooped up his kid, pulling him into a warm hug and giving a sloppy kiss to his curls. Peter giggled happily, still recovering from the bombardment of tickles. 

Tony grabbed a fuzzy Star Wars themed blanket that had been slipping down the couch cushions and tucked around his kid. Peter sank against his chest, still weak from laughter.

Peter squirmed around, trying to get comfy, and grumbled when the blanket twisted around his legs. Tony helped him get untangled and then pressed his lips to his temple. 

When the boy finally got settled, it quickly became apparent that he was far too comfy to be going anywhere anytime soon, so Tony pulled the boy to his chest. They both watched the snowfall outside the window. Peter could hear both their heartbeats steadily slow.

Tony pressed another kiss to his temple. “FRI, queue up the next episode of Stark Trek for us, will you?”

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to come visit me on my [Tumblr,](https://spooderboyandtincan.tumblr.com/) please do!


End file.
